


Face Our Fears

by QueenieLacy



Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Explicit Language, Gemma didn’t teach her son a damn thing, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jax and Chibs have the talk, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sarcastic Juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Chibs faces his Prez and Happy finally unlocks a piece of Alejandro’s heart
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Original Male Character, Juice Ortiz/Chibs Telford
Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Face Our Fears

“So…” Juice spoke, letting the ‘o’ hang in the air. He moved to roll over onto his side to look at his bed partner. “Are we avoiding your prez for the rest of all time or-.”

“Yes.” Chibs answered, cutting Juice off as he looked up at the ceiling. The VP let out a sigh as he laid next to Juice in just his underwear, staring up at the ceiling as he felt the bed shift next to him. 

It had been a few days since the incident at Diosa where Jax walked in on him and Juice in a compromising position. The Scot had done his best to avoid the younger man for the past few days, and he had done a great job at doing just that. He hadn’t seen, smelled, or heard from Jax since that night at Diosa.

Chibs looked over at Juice when he felt the younger man press against him, his hand on Chibs’ chest. “You’re really worried.” Juice stated and Chibs sighed.

“Jackie is unpredictable.” Chins explained. “It’s hard to know how he’ll react.”

“He didn’t look mad.” Juice added. “He looked...confused...his wife seemed to like the sight.” He offered and a Chibs chuckled at the mention of Tara. 

“You do have a great arse.” Chibs smirked as he remembered how they’d been caught. With juice on his lap, his back facing the door, he as sure Jax and Tara got an eyeful of that gorgeous bubble butt hovering over his dick.

“Maybe she’ll put in a good word.” Juice half-joked as he sat up on the bed. He then shifted his body, throwing his leg over Chibs to straddle the man. He placed his hands on Chibs’ chest to stabilize himself as he settled himself on his lover. “Do you think it’ll be bad?” Juice asked softly, his tone more serious. Chibs sighed and gave him a little shrug.

“Jackie is...unpredictable.” Chibs started. “I never know how he’s going to react to anything. With the others…” Chibs trailed off as he thought of his brothers, a small smirk forming on his face. “I kind of know how they’ll react and I’m able to read them...except Happy. I don’t think Jesus could read Happy.” He added and Juice laughed at this comment about happy. “But Jax…”

“There’s a fear of the unknown inside you.” Juice commented and Chibs scoffed. 

“Thank you, Mr. Therapist.” He jokingly scolded Juice and his young lover shrugged. 

“It’s true though.” Juice doubled down. “You don’t care about him knowing...you’re just scared about how he’ll react.”

“M’not scared.” Chibs protested and Juice rolled his eyes. 

“Right, you’re a tough biker guy.” Juice stated sarcastically. “You’re just a little worried, hm?” He questioned and then let out a yelp when Chibs spanked him on the ass. 

“Anyone ever tell you that your mouth is gonna get you in trouble?” Chibs asked and Juice nodded. 

“But I can use my mouth to get out of that trouble.” Juice said before leaning down to give Chibs and short kiss. “What are you gonna do?” Juice questioned as he raised up again. “I don’t want there to be issues between you and your brothers.” 

Chibs sighed as his he rubbed at Juice’s thighs. He didn’t really want to think about that but it was a possibility that he may have to choose between Juice and the club. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too, but what if Jax made him choose. He would have to choose the club, wouldn’t he? He’d been a son for so long, he wasn’t sure if he could properly function without the club...but Juice. Chibs tried not to admit to himself, but he really liked the young lad. This was more than just great sex, and he didn’t want to let Juice go either. 

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it laddie.” Chibs answered and Juice rolled his eyes. 

“Right...because a plan would too responsible for a big bad biker.” Juice giggled and then yelped when Chibs flipped them over so he was on top of Juice.

“I’m going to take care of that smart mouth.” Chibs promised as he pinned Juice underneath him. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Juice challenged and then saw a glint in Chibs’ eyes. He had a feeling he was going to regret challenging the scot.

* * *

Chibs managed to avoid Jax for a few more days before the president finally caught up to him. It wasn’t like Chibs could avoid him. Jax called everyone for church and as vice president, he knew he couldn’t miss it. The meeting was about potential new prospects that Jax and Opie had found. They also discussed making Half-Sack a full member before going over the club’s finances. Somehow they’d managed to have more money operating on the straight and narrow than they ever had operating underground. 

Jax soon dismissed the meeting the sons all stood from the table and started to walk out. Chibs started to walkout as well, moving as quickly as he could but he didn’t get far. “Chibs…” The scotsman turned around and saw Jax still sitting in his seat. “Can I get a minute, please?” He questioned and pointed to where Chibs was just sitting. 

“Yeah, Jackie.” Chibs answered. Once everyone was out of the room, Chibs closed the door behind them and made his way back to the table. He sat down in his seat and looked over at his president. He wore a neutral expression on his face. “What’s up?” Chibs questioned, but he already knew what this was about. He just wanted to seem casual, like he hadn’t spent all this time worrying about the incident. 

“The other night at Diosa…” Jax sighed as he placed his arms on the table and leaned over toward Chibs. “I-.”

“Look, Jax.”

“No, Chibs.” Jax cut the older man off. “That night we were all pretty fucked up...drank way too much.” Jax spoke and Chibs frowned as he knew where Jax was going with this. “And we all know when you’re fucked up, you do crazy things.”

“Jax-.”

“Things you wouldn’t normally do. I mean I’ve had crazy nights that led to me waking up next to girls I would have no part of sober, so-.”

“Jax, I wasn’t drunk.” 

Jax stopped speaking when he heard Chibs’ confession. He frowned, brows knitting together in confusion. “You weren’t drunk?”

“Aye.” Chibs answered. “Not even a little bit”

“Oh…” Jax spoke as what Chibs just confessed to sank in.He struggled to wrap his mind around what meant. If Chibs wasn’t drunk, then that meant Chibs knew what he was doing. “So...that guy...you wanted him to...you know.”

“Aye, laddie.” A part of Chibs wanted to laugh at Jax for making this more painful than it had to be. The poor boy looked so confused and Chibs wasn’t sure if Jax had enough brain power to think this through. 

“But you love...loved Fiona.” Jax stated and Chibs nodded. 

“That I did.” He answered.

“So how can you be into that guy?” Jax asked and Chibs internally sighed. He was going to have to speak with Gemma and tell her how much she failed her son. 

“There’s a thing called bisexuality, Jackie boy.” Chibs explained. “You can be attracted to men and women...this isn’t like the club world, you don’t have to pick a side.” He let out a chuckle and Jax smirked at the comment. 

“So...the guy.” Jax started. “Is he your...old man?” Jax questioned, not sure what to call the man he saw on Chibs’ lap the other night. Tara was his old lady, but what did you call the male equivalent. 

Chibs let out another chuckle. “Something like that.” Chibs answered. He knew this thing with Juice wasn’t just sex, but he wasn’t sure what to call it. He wasn’t even sure if Juice felt the same. 

“Well then.” Jax knocked his ‘Son’ ring on the wood table twice before standing up. Chibs moved to stand as well. “Bring him around sometimes...Tara hasn’t stopped talking about him.” He confessed and Chibs raised his brows in surprise.

“Really?”

Jax nodded. “She thinks it’s good for you...to have someone.” He explained and Chibs nodded. Of course Tara was worried about him being lonely. She was a good woman, just wanting everyone to be happy. “Now, she’s determined to find someone for Happy.”

Chibs smirked and shook his head. “I’m going to leave you to handle that one.”

“It’s your fault.” Jax playfully blamed his Vice President. “You’ve given her hope.” 

The two men laughed as they made their way toward the door. Chibs threw the door open and Jax stepped out into the main part of the club house where the rest of the club was. The two men went to the bar and had Chuckie get them a beer. 

Chibs took the beer from Chuckie and took a sip. He was glad everything worked out alright with Jax. He’d hate to think what would have happened if Jax didn’t approve. 

Jax frowned after taking a sip of his beer. He looked around the room before yelling out, “Where’s Happy?”

“He got a phone call and then headed out.” Half-Sack answered as he swept the floor. “Probably his mom.”

“For your sake.” Chibs whispered before taking another swig of his bear. “Let’s hope he’s meeting up with his old lady.” Chibs joked and Jax let out a loud laugh, patting Chibs on the shoulder. 

“Let’s hope you’re right.”

* * *

Happy cut the engine of his bike, turning the key, before kicking the stand into place. He took off his helmet and placed it on the handlebar, letting the helmet hand as he looked at the home in front of him. It was a nice home, two stories with a garage in a nice, suburban neighborhood in Charming. It was a place that a heavily tattooed motorcycle club member did not fit in, but Happy wasn’t worried about that. He was here for one thing, one person.

‘ _I’m here_ ’ Happy sent the text and he didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

‘ _I unlocked the door for you_ ’

Happy made sure his bike was secure before hopping off. He slipped his phone in his pocket before walking up the driveway, down the small path to the front door. Happy turned the knob and sure enough, the door was unlocked. He carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside. His boots made a soft thump as he stepped onto the hardwood floor. Happy closed the door and made sure it was locked behind him before stepping into the home. He slowly moved down the hallway toward the hallway, toward the room that he saw a glow from a television bouncing off the hallway wall. As he moved closer, he could hear the murmur of television along with a few sniffles. Happy walked a bit quicker until he was standing in the doorway of what looked like a living room. Happy didn’t stop, moving into the living room until he stood in front of the television. He turned away from the screen and looked down at the floor. 

On the floor, in front of the couch, Alejandro sat with his legs crossed and papers in his hand. He was wearing sweatpants and a black tank top. His curls were unruly, and his cheeks were stained with tears. 

“Hey.” Alex cleared his throat and pointed to the throw pillow that laid next to him. “You can sit if you want.” He offered and then took his free hand up to his head, running his fingers through his curly hair in an attempt to fix himself. He wiped his cheeks to rid them of the tears as Happy took up his invitation to sit. 

Happy moved to sit next to Alex. He placed himself on the cushion and looked over at Alex. He’d never been good with words, not the talkative type, but he wished he knew what to say in this situation to make Alex feel better.

“I’m sorry.” Alex apologized as he tucked his hair behind his ear. “I shouldn’t have called you...It’s probably not appropriate...but I didn’t know who else to call. I-.”

“Let me see.” Happy’s rough voice interrupted Alex as he held out his hand for the papers Alex was holding. Alex nodded and handed them over to the Tacoma Killer. As Happy read, Alex started to speak. 

“I dated this guy. He was a lot like you.” Alex swallowed hard before continuing. “He had tattooed and he was in a gang...I didn’t know about him being in a gang at first. I should have left after that came out but...I was a fucking idiot back then.” Alex chuckled. “He was good to me at first. He was a normal guy, and we were a normal couple. We did normal couple things and had a good time together...but then I lived with him.” Alex cleared his throat as he felt Happy grow tense next to him. “I moved in with him. This was before I had any direction in my life and I was totally under his spell. He knew I didn’t have direction...and he definitely used that to his advantage. One night, we got into an argument and he hit me.” Alex could feel Happy’s eyes on him but he couldn’t look at him. If he did, he knew he wouldn’t finish the story.

“He apologized and said he wouldn’t happen again and of course, I believed him because again...idiot. Of course, it happened again. It happened over and over again. It progressively got worse. It wasn’t just beatings, there was verbal abuse. He told me I was worthless and I believed him...there was...sexual abuse. I mean at some point I stopped wanting to have sex with him but I never told him no. I couldn’t tell him no, not unless I wanted a beating...I took the abuse because I loved him...or that’s what I told myself.” Alex chuckled. “Fucking love...actually I didn’t leave because I didn’t have a job. He was paying for everything. How would I make it on my own? I couldn’t...he told me so and I believed him until one night.” Alex swallowed as his throat became dry. 

“I don’t even remember what I did or said...probably due to the trauma.” Alejandro started again. “But I do remember him flying off the handle. He went into a rage that I’d never seen before...and I’ve never seen that before. He took all of his rage out on me. He grabbed me, threw me against the wall, slammed my head into it...and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital.” Alex stopped when he heard Happy place the papers on the floor in front of him. He heard the Son huff in annoyance but didn’t comment on it. He continued his story.

“I woke up in the hospital and this older black lady was standing over me. She was my nurse.” Alex smiled as he remembered the woman. “She sat with and talked to. I hadn’t said anything but she knew...she said she knew I was afraid if I didn’t turn him in to the police, he was going to kill me. I wasn’t going to the hospital next time, I was going to the morgue ...I knew she was right. I needed to get out of that relationship and this was my chance. I turned him in and he went to jail, and I went to nursing school and got my shit together and life is good but now…” Alex scoffed. 

“He’s getting out.” Happy’s deep voice rang out and Alex nodded.

“He’s getting out.” Alex repeated. “They sent me these papers telling me he’s getting out and a condition of his release is that he stays away from me but those are just words on a paper, There’s nothing really stopping him…I mean, realistically, I should be fine. I moved away from the area. He shouldn’t know where I am but…” Alex’s voice cracked as he thought back to those dark years. “I’m scared...I’m fucking terrified because if he finds me...I know he’s going to kill.” 

Alex gasped when he felt Happy’s arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him close. The nurse didn’t fight it like normal. Instead, Alex laid his head on Happy’s shoulder. “Nothing is going to happen to you.” Happy promised and Alex chuckled. 

“Right, you’ll protect me.” Alex half-joked but Happy was dead serious. “You’d protect me and I wouldn’t even go out with you.” Alex chuckled. “When I say that it’s not you, it’s me...I mean that. I like you Happy and I find you attractive…” Alex wrapped his arms around Happy’s waist and pressed closer to him. “But the thought of being in a relationship with you scares me...you’re a tough guy in a motorcycle club.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you.” Happy stated as he looked down at Alex. 

Alex nodded. “And for some crazy reason…” Alex turned his head to look up at Happy. “I believe you.” He confessed as he looked up at Happy. He took one hand from Happy’s waist and raised it to stroke the Tacoma Killer’s check. “Despite the hard exterior...you’re soft behind those eyes.” He smirked and Happy scoffed at the observation. “But just because I believe you...doesn’t make this less scary.” 

“I’ll teach you how to shoot and get you a gun.” Happy offered and Alex chuckled because of course Happy would solve this with a gun. 

“That means I’d be able to shoot you as well.” Alex pointed out and Happy nodded. 

“If I ever hurt you like that...I’d probably shoot myself.” Happy confessed and Alex bit his lip as he let Happy’s words sink into his mind and be processed. 

“Can you stay here tonight?” Alex questioned. “I’m just...I guess shaken up and-.”

“I’ll stay as long as you want.” Happy cut him off and Alex nodded. 

“Thank you.” Alex spoke before moving in to press a kiss to Happy’s cheek. He then laid his head on Happy’s shoulder. 

Happy took his free hand and reached behind himself, into his pants to pull out his gun. He laid it on the floor next to him before fixing his eyes on the television.

No one was going to hurt his Alejandro ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
